koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Laegrinna/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Laegrinna. Warriors All-Stars *"Whoever I face, I just have to defeat them." *"Hah, how pathetic." *"The Devil's power is unmatched. Don't even try to resist it." *"This isn't the end! No!" *"The world of darkness... is so far away..." *"This is the end of my fight..." *"Hehehe." *"You move well." *"Fighting like that, the enemy will simply destroy you." *"Looks like I was toying with them too much. I guess I should thank you." *"Judgment shall be delivered before long. After that, nothing but ruin awaits..." *"I will defeat you, one day." *"You're ready to take on anything that comes at you!" *"Zhao Yun. Bearer of the dragon's soul. Your bravery brings darkness to your foes." *"Zhao Yun." *"Lu Bu. You have long surpassed the bounds of humanity." *"Lu Bu. Demon on earth. Those who dare attack you get all they deserve." *"Lu Bu." *"Such beautiful movements. You fight well for a human, Wang Yuanji." *"Wang Yuanji. Elegant princess who sees the truth in all things. I have enjoyed watching you in battle." *"Yuanji." *"That speed does not look human to me." *"Zhou Cang. The fastest man in all the world. No one can hope to stop your mad dash." *"Zhou Cang." *"Your bold, strong soul... I want it." *"Yukimura. The greatest soldier in Japan. Is that due to your strong, unwavering conviction?" *"Yukimura." *"A gentle fan, dancing across the battlefield. How beautiful." *"Mitsunari. Cool and collected tactical genius. Let your great strength realize your even greater ambitions." *"Mitsunari." *"All you do is apologize, and yet you are so strong! What a strange lady." *"Naotora. Charming head of the Ii Clan. Such strength just makes me want to subdue you." *"Naotora." *"What a strong, pure soul. I would love to sacrifice it to my father." *"Arima. Imperial Soldier who punishes evil. Continue to cut a path with your beautiful sword." *"Arima." *"So this is the power of evil from another world. The power of a demon." *"Darius. Member of the creeping Demon Clan. Show me more of your strong and dangerous power." *"Darius." *"Your appearance belays a cold nature. Very interesting." *"Nobunyaga. Feline who seeks to dominate the world. The souls offered up by you should be high quality indeed." *"Nobunyaga." *"A Slayer, destroyer of dark creatures. I need to be careful." *"Ōka. Slayer who risks her life in battle. The souls who fight you simply scatter into sparks." *"Ōka." *"Your inhuman strength is quite the sight to see." *"Horō. One who has come from beyond. There is nothing that your gun can't shoot down." *"Horō." *"I've started to want the soul inside you." *"Tokitsugu. The soul of a hero in a Machina body. You are the one to defeat all foes." *"Tokitsugu." *"How can you fight like this, without weapons or magic?" *"Kasumi. Fated kunoichi. You have been forged by your harsh days of fighting." *"Kasumi." *"You fight beautifully, especially for one so small." *"Marie. Small and beautiful rose. Even our enemies wish to give their souls to you." *"Marie." *"You have interesting skills, for a human." *"Honoka. Girl possessed with strange powers. How can one who does not know the darkness fight so well?" *"Honoka." *"You have a way with those traps, that's for sure." *"Millennia. Innocent doll who knows no pain or evil. Nothing but ruin awaits your enemies." *"Millennia." *"Such a merciless sword. I like it." *"Hayabusa. The lonely ninja. Controlling the Dragon Sword with such ease, are you really human?" *"Hayabusa." *"You look fast enough to escape from any trap." *"Ayane. Deadly kunoichi. Continue to lead the enemy into the darkness with such grace." *"Ayane." *"I sense something eldritch and beautiful from your techniques." *"William. Samurai who hunts evil. Your free and bold soul appeals to even inhuman hearts." *"William." *"So this is an Alchemist. Such incredible power." *"Sophie. One who makes others happy using alchemy. Your light is too bright for me." *"Sophie." *"The way you fight! Were you truly ever human?" *"Plachta. Ancient and almighty Alchemist. You will serve me one day." *"Plachta." *"How strong you are. Especially for a knight." *"Arnice. Such a contradiction, for one who is unhuman. Why do I feel so close to you?" *"Arnice." *"Impressive, Demon. I see why no human can match you." *"Chris. Both angel and demon. Let your song of despair ring out louder." *"Chris." *"Goddess of Victory. I see why they call you this." *"Rio. Goddess who calls victory. Your bravery is almost blinding." *"Rio." *"Those mirrors function almost like a trap." *"Tamaki. Like gentle spring sunlight. Your strength is the light that will illuminate this world." *"Tamaki." *"That Sacred Weapon, like a sword of punishment." *"Setsuna. The wind that blows without relent. Change this world with your violence." *"Setsuna." *"Your cold fighting style... I like it." *"Shiki. The cold and chilling moon. Let your resolve change your sad fate." *"Shiki." *"Everything I do is to resurrect the Devil..." *"It is time to mete out some punishment." *"WARRIORS ALL-STARS!" Category:Quotes